thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightfang
Nightfang is a black tom with white and gray tabby patches on him, with green eyes. He is strong and muscular, and a brave and honest cat. Many cats think of him as a natural leader. Life Nightkit was born to Snowleaf and Rivereyes , along with his sister Lightkit. Nightkit and Lightkit are first seen talking with their older denmates, Shimmerkit and Fallowkit outside the nursery. Shimmerkit tells him Fallowkit is her sister, and Nightkit replies that Lightkit is his own, while Lightkit mews that she's older than him. The two kits scuffle briefly on the ground. After they finish, Shimmerkit and Fallowkit take the two younger kits to meet Mousefur, one of the Clan's elders. The older kits show them the camp. After Wolfshadow's kits are born, Nightkit tells them he'll show them the camp. Shimmerkit asks to help, and tells the kits not to go anywhere without them saying so. Moonkit asks Nightkit when they can be apprentices. He answers, stating also that he and his sister would become apprentices sometime during this moon. Lightkit teases her brother a tad. Nightkit and Lightkit are then made apprentices, and Lightningsky, the NightClan deputy, was made Nightpaw's mentor. Lightpaw was made the medicine cat apprentice. After the ceremony, Moonkit says she'll miss him in the nursery, and tells the same to Lightpaw, and Nightpaw states that Lightpaw should learn all the herbs, and he'll become leader. Bearkit tells him he is going to be leader, then Nightpaw tells him to become an apprentice before he said anything. Nightpaw is next seen when Lightningsky is teaching him battle moves. Lightningsky taught him some more moves, and commented that Nightpaw was a fast learner. As he mastered the last move Lightningsky was going to teach him for the day, the she-cat teased him and told him not to teach the kits the moves. They returned to camp, and Nightpaw was seen talking with his mother,father and sister. As the new apprentices, Bearpaw, Moonpaw, and Firepaw met him and his mentor in the training clearing, they learned a new move, in which Nightpaw told Moonpaw she did a good job. Nightpaw was made a warrior at the same time as Shimmerpaw and Fallowpaw, and took the name Nightfang. After the vigil, he's seen talking to Fallowfern and Shimmersky , the two other new warriors, and then he walks to Moonpaw, who asks him when she'll be made a warrior, and they talk for awhile and then go hunting. They catch some prey, and then Rivereyes comes to them, telling them that Malkia , Moonpaw's temporary mentor while Lionfang was sick, was searching for her, and then leaves them. After Moonpaw and Nightfang talk some more, Moonpaw returns to the camp alone. Nightfang went into the camp later, and had a thorn in his paw. His sister, now called Lightfeather , took it out and gave him herbs. Moonpaw was made a warrior, and took the name Moongaze. Nightfang, many moons later, asked Moongaze to be his mate, and she accepted happily. Moons later, Moongaze had four kits, three she-kits named Otterkit, Leafkit, and Dawnkit, and one son, Fleetkit. Watching them as they grow old enough, they venture out of camp before they're made apprentices, and Leafkit, Dawnkit and another kit, Wolfkit, were taken by Twolegs while they were on their way back to camp. A half-moon later, a patrol finds the kits, and creating a diversion, takes the kits back to camp and reunites them with their parents. His kits were made apprentices a few short moons later, and after being trained to the best of their abilities, they were made warriors, now called Otterspirit, Leaffrost, Fleetfoot and Dawnleaf. Nightfang was given Wolfpaw to mentor, and is seen taking him out to fish with Sweetberry and Aspentail. Wolfpaw was made a warrior, now Wolfclaw. Nightfang finds out that his daughter, Dawnleaf, is going to have Ivytrail's kits soon. Family Mate: Moongaze Mother: Snowleaf Father: Rivereyes Sister(s): Lightfeather Daughters: Otterspirit, Leaffrost, Dawnleaf Son: Fleetfoot Neice: Ripplepaw Trivia *Nightfang is part of the biggest family in NightClan. *Nightfang likes water, and can swim fairly well. *He doesn't know that Ripplepaw is related to him at all. Ceremonies Apprentice Ceremony "Nightpaw, your mentor will be Lightningsky. Pass on every skill you know to him, my daughter," Darkstar meowed. ::— Darkstar to Nightpaw, his apprentice ceremony. Warrior Ceremony "I, Darkstar, leader of NightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn your ways, and are ready to become warriors. ..... Nightpaw.. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, defend your Clan and serve it, even at the cost of your life?" Nightpaw's voice let out a steady "I do." Darkstar nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Nightfang. StarClan welcomes you as a full warrior of NightClan." Nightfang licked Darkstar's shoulder. .... : ::— Darkstar to Nightpaw, his warrior ceremony, making him Nightfang. (Abbreviated) Category:Characters Category:NightClan Cat Category:Toms Category:Males Category:Clan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Living Characters